


Butterflies

by effervescentwords



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, SOFT GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: Jane thinks Max is absolutely beautiful.





	Butterflies

“Pretty.” 

A soft pink flower rested behind Max’s ear, contrasting nicely against her fiery hair. 

“Thanks to you.” Her cheeks burned at the compliment, and she smiled gently toward her girlfriend. 

“Always pretty.” Max blushed even more, if that was possible. 

The two girls were at the park trying to study for the upcoming biology test, but it was hard when they were simply distracted by just each other’s presence. 

Jane had become fascinated with flowers recently, and was absolutely ecstatic when she plucked a soft pink azalea flower from the plush grass. 

Of course she had to give to to Max, because the flower was beautiful and so was she. Beautiful things herded together. That’s how things worked, right? 

“Braid?” Jane questioned, pointing her finger towards Max’s hair. Any excuse to be touching her was a good one. 

“Who taught you how to braid?” Max spoke through a smile. They had completely abandoned their textbooks by now. The sun shined in her eyes, meaning she had to squint to see Jane’s matching grin. 

“Steven.” Her fingers combed through Max’s hair softly, loving the way it was always slightly tangled from the wind and rough housing in the nature. Jane loved the feeling that came in her stomach when she was around Max. It was a mix of excitement and happiness, but also a strong sense of nervousness. What did Mike call it? 

Butterflies? 

“Butterflies,” She muttered under her breath as she finished off Max’s braid. It was messy, but done with love, and that’s really all that mattered. “Done.” 

Max fondled her hair gently, giggling as she did so. She grabbed Jane’s hand and put it in hers. 

“I can’t see, but I’m sure I look adorable.” Jane reached over and gave Max a gentle kiss on the cheek. Both girls blushed at the act of affection, before flopping down on the grass and watching the sunset. They would have to skate home soon, but why rush? 

“Always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> v short and sweet, comments are v much appreciated !!!


End file.
